Chizuru Yukimura
Chizuru Yukimura is the only daughter of Koudou and Masako Yukimura, twin sister of Kaoru Yukimura, later wife of Toshizo Hijikata and the next head of the Yukimura clan. History Past She was born on August 10th, 1856 with her brother to Koudou and Masako; despite her being the younger twin, she still was chosen to be the next head though her brother bares her no ill will over this, when she turned six she was raised to be a leader, learning strategy and swordsmanship from her father, but also learned music and dance from her mother as she was female; she grew up rather isolated and her only friends were her maid Yukiko, who was three years older than her, her brother and Senhime, her childhood friend who had moved in with her bodyguard after the death of her parents, she was rather stoic and barely laughed. She was close with her mother, admiring her beauty and grace, and was very distant with her father, whenever she visited the nearby village, she was shunned because of her heritage and sometimes was almost attacked resulting partly in her fear of humans. When she was fifteen, a year before the events of Hakuouki: The Last Samurai, her mother befriended a human who cured Chizuru of her rare illness, her mother believed the human, who was a male, could help them, much to the rage of her husband. Five months after meeting the human, an attack was unleashed on her home, killing most of her servants and relatives, as well as guests, including her mother. In her dying words, her mother told her that the Mibu Wolves were her destiny and one in particular would have a big impact on her. Chizuru then fled with her remaining family, her father and brother, as well as Senhime and Kimigiku, her bodyguard, to Edo. Her father then left three months prior to the story and their home was attacked and burnt like before, separating her from her brother, friend and her bodyguard. She then fled to Kyoto, to try and see if the rumors about her father joining the New Government were true. Beginning Chizuru is first seen when she is running from a group of ronin, she gets cornered and is ready to fight them when Hijikata swoops in and saves her. She was then captured to their headquarters.Once she woke up,she was sent to the meeting room. While trying o explain her case, they got suspicious and brought her back to her room. Later, while she tries to escape, Hijikata caught her and brought her back to the meeting room. They were shocked when they found out that she was Koudou's daughter as they were searching for him and decided to let her stay at headquarters for the time being. Appearance and Personality Appearance Chizuru is a very pretty girl, she has a petite frame and posseses small curves. She has long medium brown hair that reaches her mid-back and is usually held up and chocolate brown eyes. She tends to wear a brightly-colored hakamashita with a white hakama, though she does end up wearing kimonos more as the story progesses, She is a rather strong-willed girl, and tends to not tell others about her illnesses or injuries, frustating them. She is independant, prefering to do things on her own though this changes as she grows closer to the shinsengumi Abilities as an Oni Being an Oni, Chizuru can heal her wounds instantly, unless she is injured by a silver weapon. She can move incredibly fast and, although it doesn't really come into play, is stronger than the average human, as well as really agile. Her special abililty is a sixth sense, allowing her to sense the movement of her enemies, seeing things normal humans can't and see the future and past. Being an Oni also means many humans and Oni (especially Kazama) are after her for her power or want her for themselves. Abilities as a Human Chizuru is extremely skilled in swordsmanship, having beaten Hijikata easily and is also skilled in the medical field of both traditional and Western practices, she can easily fix broken limbs and make medicines from herbs. She is also a good cook. Relationships Family Masako Yukimura Chizuru was very close to her mother, admiring her grace, politeness and beauty while also being envious of it, she often ran to her mother for comfort and loved being taught by her, her mother also taught her that not all humans were bad, something that Chizuru never understood when she was younger. When Chizuru grew ill of a rare illness, her mother searched frantically for a way to make her better and ended up trusting the very human who destroyed her family. Koudou Yukimura Chizuru is rather distant to her father, she was always afraid of his strict persona and hates him even more now after he betrayed the Oni race to work for the New Government army, who murdered her beloved mother and destroyed their family. Kaoru Yukimura Chizuru and her brother are close, almost inseparable, they only ever had each other to play with and as a result were each other's best friend, when Chizuru and Kaoru were separated along with Senhime, Chizuru tried to find him but decided to instead head to Kyoto as he might be there along with her father. Her relationship with him however turns bad when he discovers she is living with the Bakumatsu and when he attempts to harm Hijikata. Bakumatsu Hijikata Toshizo Hijikata is Chizuru's lover. Her relationship with Hijikata is one that evolves from enemies to friends to lovers and eventually husband and wife. She at first resents him for taking her in as she has a hatred towards humans due to her past experiences and easily beats him in combat, however as she stays with him, she grows closer to him and through his influence, her hatred towards humans softens. She also begins to have feelings for him, though she denies them as a result of her being afraid of him not accepting her heritage and the conflict between humans and Oni, after she and the other girls were outed as Oni by Senhime, she said that if the Bakumatsu wished her and the other girls away, they would leave, though she was sad about leaving. He shocked her by saying it did not matter if they were Oni, as they were still the same. The two grow even closer to each other after she is revealed to be an Oni and she insists on staying with him rather than leave for her safety, there are numerous times that Hijikata and her have almost kissed, but are interrupted constantly by different people (or animals in one case). When she and the other girls are given new outfits to wear, Hijikata is shocked to see her and turns pink when he compliments her and she turns red as well. Her feelings for him are further realized when she surrenders to her father and brother in order to keep him safe, however they meet again shortly at a ball thrown by the New Government where Hijikata and Chizuru share a dance before he drags her off and the two proceed to argue about her surrender, Hijikata stating that it is the man's job to protect the woman, not the other way around. Chizuru accidently confesses that the reason she did it was because she loved him and could not stand to see him killed by her own father and twin brother, she turns red when she realizes her feelings for Hijikata are now in the open and apologizes, turning to leave, however she is stunned when Hijikata pulls her back to him and presses her against a nearby wall before procceding to kiss her, therefore stating he returns her feelings. Category:Characters Category:Oni Category:Vampires